Notice Me, Suga!
by susu soda gembira
Summary: Daichi suka Suga, orang bodoh mana sih yang tidak tahu rahasia umum klub voli SMA Karasuno itu? Tapi karena saking cupunya Daichi dan saking polosnya Suga, susah sekali bagi sang kapten untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Di sinilah peran Kageyama dan Hinata sebagai junior yang baik, untuk membantu Daichi. Bagaimana cara mereka membantu Daichi mendapatkan hati Suga? DaiSuga, rnr? :D


Sesi latihan klub voli SMA Karasuno sudah berakhir beberapa menit yang lalu. Pelatih Ukai dan Takeda-sensei mengumpulkan seluruh anggota klub voli asuhan mereka dan memberi semangat untuk pertandingan selanjutnya. Dua belas anak SMA itu berteriak penuh semangat, sebagian besar, sih karena sudah pulang.

Mereka semua berpisah ke arah yang berbeda begitu keluar dari _gym_ SMA Karasuno. Hinata berniat mengambil sepedanya, namun Kageyama segera menarik Hinata untuk bersembunyi di balik gedung _gym_. "Apaan, sih?" sergah si cebol risih.

Kageyama meletakkan satu jarinya di depan bibir, menyuruh Hinata diam. "Jangan berisik. Ayo kita ikuti Kapten," katanya pelan-pelan, sambil menunjuk sesosok bayangan yang sedang melambaikan tangan kepada dua teman setimnya, karena arah rumah mereka berbeda.

Seseorang, dengan rambut hitam pendek dan memakai jaket klub voli SMA Karasuno. Manusia paling baik sekaligus paling seram sepanjang masa.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan sang kapten, Sawamura Daichi?

Hinata menaikkan sebelah alisnya, kurang mudeng. "Haa? Memangnya kenapa kita harus mengikuti Kapten?" meski demikian, naluri keponya yang mendarah daging dengan cepat membuatnya merasa harus nyambung dengan apa yang dimaksudkan oleh _setter_ berbakat itu.

Si rambut hitam menatapnya tajam, membuat Hinata kicep seketika karena dikira bakal dikatain seperti biasa. "Kau tahu kan, kalau Kapten suka sama Sugawara-san?" tanyanya intens, Hinata mengangguk. Yah, meski dia agak-agak baka, tapi kalau masalah siapa menyukai siapa Hinata cukup peka. _Wong_ yang mencomblangkan Izumi dan Kouji waktu masih SMP dulu itu dia juga.

Lagi pula, orang bodoh mana yang tidak tahu kalau Daichi suka pada wakil kaptennya, si senior manis yang selalu tersenyum lembut dan baik hati, Sugawara Koushi? Daichi dan Sugawara bahkan sudah dijuluki 'Papa dan Mama Karasuno' oleh anak-anak klub voli untuk mengolok-olok si kapten.

—untung saja sang 'Mama' kurang peka, ia mengira panggilan _absurd_ itu untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia dan Daichi adalah pengayom klub voli layaknya orang tua, padahal sebenarnya bukan. Sepertinya dia gagal paham.

_Setter_ yang dijuluki Raja Lapangan itu tersenyum— menyeringai— tumben Hinata mudeng, biasanya sih perlu tonjokan sayang dulu baru itu anak konek. "Menurutku, sepertinya Sugawara-san juga suka pada Kapten, tapi dia tidak sadar. Ayo kita bantu dia!" serunya menggebu, terlihat sangat menikmati—_soon to be_—rencana ini.

"Tumben kamu tertarik sama cerita cinta, kamu lagi jatuh cinta, ya?" tebak Hinata asal. Wajar juga sih, kalau Kageyama yang muka songong kurang asem begitu tiba-tiba tertarik sama cinta-cintaan, padahal manajer Shimizu yang cantik saja dia tidak mau melirik.

Muka Kageyama langsung berubah sepet, merengut jelek sekali bagaikan badak. "Jangan sembarangan, Hinata cebol! Aku cuma geregetan lihat mereka yang sama-sama tidak di-_notice_ satu sama lain padahal saling suka!" semburnya seketika, Hinata menciut. Kageyama terlihat sangat menakutkan meski mukanya merah begitu.

Memutuskan untuk mengalah, akhirnya si cebol setuju untuk mengikuti rencana Kageyama. "Oke, oke, terserahmu sajalah. Bantu siapa? Sugawara-san atau Kapten?" tanya si cebol, malas berbdebat. Ini Kageyama ngapain pake kepo urusan cinta orang segala, dasar kurang kerjaan.

"Menurutku lebih bagus kalau kita bantu Kapten saja. Sebab Sugawara-san kelihatannya lebih polos dari Kapten. Kalau kita kasih saran, bisa-bisa dia gagal paham," Hinata mengangguk-angguk. Dari muka Kageyama yang masih beraut songong seperti biasa, sepertinya itu anak serius.

Kedua junior paling nista se-SMA Karasuno itu berjalan pelan-pelan mengikuti kapten mereka. Bagusnya, senior kelas tiga itu sedang sendirian, mungkin Sugawara dan Tanaka sudah pulang. Kageyama dan Hinata lalu merangkul kapten klub voli mereka, entah bermaksud apa.

"Uwah! Apa-apaan kalian, bikin kaget saja!" seru sang papa Karasuno, refleks teriak karena dua juniornya mendadak merangkul bahunya. Alih-alih diberi jawaban, Kageyama dan Hinata malah bertingkah aneh. Wajah Kageyama menyeringai tak jelas, sedangkan Hinata tersenyum penuh arti.

Bukan, mereka bukan sedang menggoda sang kapten kok. Emoh, ogah banget deh. Lebih baik dua junior ini saling menggoda satu sama lain daripada menggoda kapten mereka yang seram itu.

Ups, maaf keceplosan.

Kembali ke topik, Hinata membuka suara setelah beberapa kali ditatapi bingung oleh Daichi. "Kapten naksir Sugawara-san, ya?" kefrontalannya patut diacungi empat jempol. Kedua alisnya naik-turun. Datang-datang tiba-tiba menuduh yang bukan-bukan, kapten Karasuno itu merengut.

Daichi mengernyit, cepat-cepat melepaskan rangkulan dua manusia paling berisik selain Nishinoya itu. "Apa maksud kalian bicara seperti itu? Suga hanya teman setim dan wakil kapten, tidak ada apa-apa di antara kami!"

Kali ini ganti Kageyama yang merengut, melirik Hinata yang tersenyum dengan aneh. Tak berapa detik kemudian, keduanya tersenyum hina. "Tapi muka Kapten aneh sekali waktu Asahi-san memanggil Sugawara-san pas pertandingan waktu itu," jawab Kageyama, memojokkan Daichi.

Sang kapten paling baik namun paling seram itu gelagapan. Siyalan, dapat info bahlul dari mana anak ini? Dari Tanaka kah? Itu anak memang nge-_troll_ parah dan parahnya lagi, dia itu sepertinya menjurus_ fudanshi_ karena suka sekali mengikuti ke mana pun pasangan Daichi dan Suga pergi, biar dapat _fanservice_. "I-itu soalnya..."

"Terus, Kapten mengepalkan tangan waktu Sugawara-san senyum manis ke Asahi-san..." timpal Hinata, memperburuk suasana hati kaptennya. Ck, bagaimana caranya sih anak-anak ini bisa tahu sampai segitu detilnya? Bahkan Daichi sendiri kadang tidak sadar kalau ia mengepalkan tangan karena kesal waktu itu. Apa mereka hanya mengarang?

"Kami tidak bohong lho, Kapten. Tanya saja sama Ennoshita-san dan Tanaka-san kalau Kapten tidak percaya."

Asem! Tuh kan, pasti Tanaka!

"Kalau mau lebih spesifik lagi, bisa tanya sama Shimizu-san. Dia melihat segalanya dari _bench_."

Lho, lho. Ini kenapa anak-anak_ bench_ dibawa-bawa. Terus, kenapa Shimizu? Apa jangan-jangan dia...

'Dasar junior-junior nista, awas kalau besok latihan, kuberi porsi lima kali lipat!' Daichi membatin jahat.

"Yah... itu sih karena.."

"Kapten juga sering mengajak Sugawara-san makan di atap..."

"Kami kan sekelas!"

"Lalu, muka Kapten merah sekali waktu Sugawara-san senyum manis pada Kapten."

"Eerrr..."

"Kemudian Kapten selalu curi pandang ke Sugawara-san waktu latihan, sengaja memposisikan diri di dekat Sugawara-san, memandang Sugawara-san dengan penuh sayang... Ehh... apa lagi, ya? Oh! Kapten juga-"

"IYA IYA AKU SUKA SAMA SUGA EMANG KENAPA?!"

Ajaib, wajah pasangan nista berisik ini berubah dari penuh senyum rahasia jadi penuh prihatin. Mungkin bersimpati akan nasib sang kapten yang tidak pernah di-_notice_ sama kecengannya meskipun sudah tebar pesona sedemikan rupa.

Plok. Keduanya memegang pundak Daichi.

"Kami akan membantu Kapten, jangan khawatir. Kapten pasti akan mendapatkan hati Sugawara-san!" seru mereka berbarengan. Tanpa 'sei, no' yang biasa mereka lakukan kalau ingin bicara bersamaan. Tampaknya mereka kini sudah sadar sama yang namanya 'teman satu tim'.

Oh, atau mungkin malah lebih dari itu? Daichi curiga juga, habis ini anak dua terlalu lengket padahal tidak sekelas.

Terharu, Daichi hampir meneteskan air mata. "Terima kasih, kalian junior yang baik," _dan perhatian sama senior_, tambah Daichi dalam hati. Sepertinya dia tidak jadi memberi latihan lima kali lipat pada junior kalau begini caranya.

"Yosh! Rencana 'Notice Me, Suga' resmi dimulai hari ini! Sei, no, OSSU!"

—bentar, nama rencananya kok sangat tidak mutu, ya?

* * *

_**Notice Me, Suga!**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Haikyuu! (C) Furudate Haruichi**_

* * *

_**TBC.**_

* * *

A/N:

Hai, jumpa lagi ama soda yang seenak jidat nambah multichap padahal multichap di dua fandom belum kelar, silakan tampar author penuh utang ini #ditamparin

baiklah, ini ceritanya agak-agak mirip dengan fic saya satu lagi di fandom sebelah, tapi tenang aja, yang ini tentu bakal beda, cuma intinya aja yang sama 'membuat gebetan terkece notis si tokoh utama' #apa /gausahpromo

btw sebenernya ini fic oneshot, tapi pembukaannya aja udah 1k+ apanya yang oneshot coba, ya kan? /plak/ dan sebenernya lagi, ini fic buat ultah Mama Suga, tapi ternyata ga kelar tepat waktu jadi saya potong aja #seenaknya

HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAMA SUGA~


End file.
